Conventional fuel delivery systems in the automotive industry require an energy absorbing device to mitigate fuel pressure pulsations and/or audible noise generated in the system on the low pressure fuel supply side of a high pressure fuel pump. With reference to FIG. 1, this energy absorbing device, commonly known as a fuel pressure damper 10, has a diaphragm 12 loaded by a spring 14 to dampen fuel pulsations. The central portion of the diaphragm 12 rests on a spacer 16. The damper 10 typically has a large inlet opening 18 or inlet diameter that leaves the diaphragm and spring system inside the damper vulnerable to the fuel pressure fluctuations of pulsation. When exposed to above-normal fuel pulsations, the diaphragm and spring system can experience permanent damage leading to reduced damping performance and eventual failure as a damper. Thus, the large inlet diameter limits the operating range of the damper.
Conventional fuel pressure dampers can be tuned to only a limited operating range. These dampers thus help to minimize the pressure pulsation problem in only one range, but are exposed to a wide range of pressure pulsations that can damage the damper. The limitations of conventional dampers arise from the fixed, large size inlet opening.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fuel pressure damper that can be tuned to protect the damper by providing an additional pressure drop, preventing damaging fuel pressure pulsations from acting on the diaphragm.